


Dining In [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Chaos Verse [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Dinner Party!, Domestic, F/M, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested, this is That Dinner, the sequel to Defying Murphy's Law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dining In [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dining In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586419) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Chaos%20verse/Dining%20In%20with%20music.mp3) | 31:30 | 28.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 (without music)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Chaos%20verse/Dining%20In.mp3) | 30:26 | 27.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dining-in) |  |   
  
### Music

Alright With Me by Kris Allen

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
